


More Money, More Problems

by shirayukikira (shirashirayuki)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirashirayuki/pseuds/shirayukikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lives in the Metropolis of Ebizu with no true goals or aims in life. He aimlessly lives each day, and is scared of anything too annoying or troublesome. He meets Eren Yeager, and gets into a little more trouble than he did before, but might eventually consider it to be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Money, More Problems

Day in and day out, life droned on. It was hard to believe that it had been two years already since he graduated college, yet he was still here working here at the local rent-a-video. Living in the heart of one of the most metropolitan cities offered an exciting wealth of opportunities, but apparently this was where he ended up.

Levi knew that the video renting business was dying out and it was only a matter of time before he would have to get out there and find a real job. The thought may have been mildly depressing but actually Levi felt nothing. It was hard to bring himself to care about anything, since life was so utterly boring.

He often wondered why he wasn't like normal people, going about busy, pursuing their ambitions and dreams. Levi was surely capable as any other, he was smart and his body was willing and able. It's just that he did not have any dreams in particular.

These days the strangest folk came into the video store. Because there was an entire porn section in curtained off section in the back, the patrons that frequented were rarely any kind of normal. But all kinds of perverts came trolling in at odd hours during the day. The worst of them were the pesky curious teenagers that giggled uncontrollably. They were so annoying and rarely rented anything, no doubt because they were underaged.

The whirling of the rickety plastic fan, kept him cool in the summertime heat. There was an old tube TV arranged in the corner playing the black and white flick from two weeks ago on repeat. Some American movie that was just nice as background noise. Levi usually kept himself busy by cleaning around the place, and if it wasn't the fanciest of movie rental establishments, it surely was the cleanest. Other times, he would just watch the front and as customers came he, he would silently guess what they were in to and what they would end up renting, strangely enough, he got it right most of the time. People were generally so predictable.

On this particular day, when the front door brushed the chimes, in walked a boy dressed in a fine suit. Levi had never seen the boy or man before. He had the build and stature of a man, but his face was youthful and eyes blindingly naive. He probably just graduated something and is wandering around job hunting.

_He's probably going to go straight for the porn section._

The boy looked around the place like he had never been in a video store before. Carefully, scanning each inch of his surroundings with his turquoise brights. He wasn't looking like he was browsing the video titles but rather like he was more interested in the feng shui of the place. Pacing the length of the room, he held his arms stretched out and started to flap his arms from side to side.

"Okay weirdo. What the hell are you doing?" Levi directed at the stranger.

The boy jumped slightly where he stood, as he caught Levi's straightforward glare.

"If you're going to do something psychotic. just tell me how what. Should I run? or should I shoot you with this glock I have behind the counter?"

"Ss...Sorry. I just was measuring the length of the room." The boy presented an uneasy smile.

"Okay. Makes alot of sense. Why the hell are you doing that?" Levi really had no gun under the counter but was mentally stretching and was fully prepared to kick the boy's ass as soon as he could confirm that he was a lunatic.

"Sorry. I'm being so rude. I just didn't expect anyone to be here." The boy's expression changed to a more sullen look as he appeared to have realized something.

_Okay here it comes. Crazy walks into a video store and threatens while wielding around a butcher knife only to get clocked unconscious by store clerk. Said store clerk has since quit his job and gone into hiding to avoid the annoying and lengthy, un necessary police procedures._

"My name is Eren Yeager. I guess no one told you but I bought this land and will be converting it to something else. I guess the owner didn't tell you but yesterday was the official close of escrow. He left the country sometime before then. Sorry," he offered a sympathetic look, and slightly winced with discomfort while essentially telling Levi that he no longer had a job and was probably not going to get paid for his past two weeks of work. Now he understood why he couldn't get a hold of the owner for a while now.

His naive green eyes, were just so freakin' sappy as he searched for Levi's reaction on his face that Levi couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"It's alright kid. I'm going home then. You won't see me again." He started to grab for his things, and took one sweeping glance around the place before heading for the door. He wasn't sad, but now he had to look for a new job which was going to be annoying. Rent was due soon too.

"Wait. I'm sorry. Do you...Uhm...Mr. Sato told me to give you something." He pulled out a few bills from his wallet and handed it over as he approached him.

Levi looked at the money and saw the expression on the kid's face. It was a decent smile he thought. Innocent eyes but they somehow left him with more questions than answers. Who was this Eren Yeager and how did he manage to buy this block. More importantly, why was he so nice that he was willing to lie about kindly giving a stranger money because he felt sorry for him. Too many questions that annoyed Levi. He left the money on the counter and walked out the door, chiming the bells behind him for the last time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
